Team Bonding
by Nidhogg - The Malice Striker
Summary: When the Bat's away, the Birds will play. Rated M for mature content, yaoi.


**Alright. Not sure how to explain this, but this little story was somewhat inspired by a conversation I had earlier. Don't ask what the conversation was about. It just led to this, okay?!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics.**

**Team Bonding**

**Or**

**When the Bat's Away, the Birds will Play**

It was an ordinary day at Wayne Manor, Gotham was quieter than usual, and Batman had to be called away on Justice League business. Needless to say, three ex-Robins and the current were alone in the mansion, Alfred having been gone to visit a relative of his.

Jason was lying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling, Dick was flipping through the channels but nothing was on, Damian and Tim were both playing each other in a game of chess, and to Damian's dismay, Tim was winning.

"Damn it, Drake! I said no cheating!" A disgruntled Damian said as his knight was taken.

"I'm not cheating Damian, the rook can travel as far as he wants as long as it's in a straight line." Tim explained.

"Wow, you can feel the tension from here." Jason joked, trying to find amusement.

"Wait, do you mean the sexual kind of tension?" Dick asked, earning strange looks from everyone else.

"Why is it that every time we're alone together, you bring up sex?" Jason asked, earning a confused look from Tim and Damian.

"Sorry, I was just saying because I knew that Damian had a crush on Tim." Dick added, making Damian blush.

"That aside, what do you guys do when we're not around?" Tim queried.

"We fuck." Jason and Dick said calmly.

"Well, there's nothing on tv and they know about it." Dick said before turning to Jason. "You wanna do it?"

"Sure." And like that, both former Robins moved onto the couch and began to make out, making work to remove each other's clothes.

"Well that's very subtle." Tim said before being pulled into a kiss by Damian. Tim was shocked for a moment before accepting and returning the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

A groan could be heard from Dick as Jason began to suck him off, their clothes having been discarded.

"Hnng, D-Damian." Tim groaned as the younger Robin took his dick into his mouth. Damian began to bob his head up and down as Tim's hand grasped his hair. As he sucked, Damian began to finger himself, preparing for the next part he had in mind.

Jason used his tongue to stroke the underside of Dick's cock, earning another moan from him. After a few more moments of this, Jason felt Dick's warm seed spill into his mouth.

"Another good load, as usual." Jason said after swallowing. He then lubed himself up before thrusting into Dick's entrance. Dick moaned as he felt Jason's thrusts and grabbed onto his back, scratching him lightly.

Tim eventually came into Damian's mouth, but Damian wasn't ready for it and coughed some of it out.

"Sorry, I guess I should've warned you." Tim apologized before noticing Damian lying down in front of him.

"Fuck me, Drake. Just fuck me already." Damian practically begged. Tim was about to respond before he was hit in the back of the head with a bottle of lube by Jason. He got the message and lubed himself up before prodding Damian's opening. "Brace yourself." Tim said as he pushed himself in.

Damian moaned as Tim was thrusting into him. Dick moved over to the other two and was bent over, sucking Damian's dick as Jason fucked him right in the ass. Tim and Jason began to kiss, locking tongues in a heated passion. Damian moaned loudly as he was both fucked and sucked off, he knew he wasn't going to last long. After several minutes, Damian came into Dick's mouth, the latter swallowing the former's cum. Dick removed the cock from his mouth and moaned aloud as Jason picked up the pace in fucking him. Dick soon came onto the floor, making a mental note to clean it up later. Jason removed himself from Dick and came onto his back. Tim came inside of Damian, causing both of them to either moan or groan from the pleasure.

Tim removed himself from Damian and bent over, spreading his ass for the younger Robin. Damian got the message and slid his member inside of Tim. Jason and Dick began to kiss again before Jason moved in front of Tim and pushed his manhood into Tim's mouth. Tim began to suck Jason's dick, moaning as Damian hit his prostate. Dick moved behind Jason and entered him, thrusting at a slow rate.

This continued on for several minutes before Damian came into Tim. He pulled himself out and began to lay back on the ground. Dick pulled out of Jason, and Jason pulled out of Tim. The three older boys began to jerk off above Damian, and covered him in their cum.

**Yeah, this is the stuff I come up with.**


End file.
